Santa Baby
by HopelessRomantic79
Summary: Bella is reluctant to fulfill Emmett's Christmas fantasy... but what will she think after? Crashing Head On outtake, but can stand alone!


**A/N: Wow, I never expected to be posting a CHO o/s, but I missed these guys! I'm home for medical reasons, I had the time, and let's just say I was inspired one night... So yeah. I give you more Bella, Emmett, and a bit of The Mothers! Enjoy, and Happy Holidays to you all!**

**Thanks to EmmaleeWrites05 for betaing this up for me. She was surprised to say the least!**

**Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Twilight, or any porno this may or may not resemble...**

**BPOV**

Emmett was in there, just on the other side of the door. I'm not used to being self-conscious, especially with my own husband, but this get-up's a little ridiculous. A Santa hat and a little elf's outfit, complete with bows and lace and bold green and red stripes... I mean it has to be some kind of sick fetish, when it involves an elf fucking Santa Claus, right?

I should never have listened to Alice, I thought to myself, just before I swung open the bathroom door. All I could hear was the tinkle of bells sewn around the hem of the tiny skirt that rested halfway up my ass.

Emmett had better fucking love this.

* CHO *

The kids were being complete terrors tonight. Then again, it was Christmas Eve. The anticipation of Santa, mixed with The Mothers filling them full of sugar ("Oh, it's just ONE cookie..."), made it so I was nearly about to bribe them with extra presents just so they'd stop jumping on the couch. Charlie and Emmett were no help either, weaving extravagent tales of how Charlie had once replaced Santa on Christmas Eve night, while Emmett was the keeper of polar bears and reindeer at the North Pole.

Only Carlisle would help, and it seemed only because he wanted to spirit Esme up to bed- we'd all been drinking lots of mulled wine during dinner. Not that I wanted to think about my in-laws, nor my own parents getting handsy, but I more than understood. Emmett was looking mighty fine in his wool sweater tonight; masculine and strong and DILF-y... Even after nine years of marriage, I still craved the man.

But I digress.

"Mom, I don't wanna share a bed with Natalie," Elijah whined. "It's gross."

"You're laying on a queen sized air mattress," I said dryly, tossing him another pillow, before crouching beside Natalie to kiss her forehead. "You'll live."

"Mom, is Santa coming?" Natalie whispered, her eyes wide with too much chocolate and couch-jumping.

"Yes he is," I promised. "But only if you fall asleep." I breathed a sigh of relief that we had at least one more year before Elijah started believing Santa was for babies. I still wanted Natalie and Owen to enjoy the experience. "Now go to sleep," I said softly, and they murmered goodnight. I turned to kiss Owen and brush his light brown curls out of his forehead as he slept in his crib, and then I flicked on the nightlight.

Emmett joined me just as I closed the door behind me. He'd already read the kids 'Twas the Night Before Christmas, and had gone to change into his PJs.

My heart couldn't help but thump when I registered he was wearing the low-slung plaid flannel PJ bottoms I'd bought him, along with a dark blue long-sleeved shirt. He was looking damn good... Age was nothing but good on my husband.

"Are they asleep?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. He'd noticed me staring, and he was still cocky enough to enjoy when I ogled him.

I started following him to his childhood bedroom where we were sleeping tonight. The rest of the house was dark and quiet as we moved through the short hallway.

"Doubtful, but I think I threatened them enough if they didn't sleep soon," I sighed.

"The parents all turned in after we filled the stockings and ate the cookies," Emmett said, closing the door behind us and locking it. Subtle. "I don't even want to know what they're doing, my dad grabbed Cool Whip out of the fridge."

"Oh God," I shuddered. Who would have thought kink and libido didn't die after fifty-five? "That's just..."

"Yeah," he said grimly. "Your parents are no better."

I peeled off my red sweater and groaned. "Stop that! I so don't need to hear that." No matter how many times I've caught them in the act over the years, thinking about Renee and Charlie doing anything beyond holding hands made me want to gag.

"Well you know, they have a point," he smirked, drawing me into his arms from behind, nuzzling my neck. His fingers found the hem of my silky undershirt, pushing it up slightly to touch my bare skin. His lips traced over the back of my neck, just under my ponytail where he pushed my hair aside.

"Emmett," I sighed, leaning back into his chest. It had been days since we'd made love, and even at this point in our relationship, even just four days between felt like eternity.

"Did you have a chance to think about it?" he asked, kissing up and down my neck in that delicious way he did. I concentrated on his lips, feeling them skate up and down my skin, nipping and tasting and biting my earlobe until my panties were damp.

"About what?" I asked foggily.

"About... the fantasy," he whispered, and I stiffened slightly in his arms.

"Are you sure?" I asked, turning in his arms. "It just seems so... juvenile. And a little pervy."

"Baby, you know I'm all about the perv," he smirked, dimples showing as he slid his hands down to my ass, squeezing gently.

I snorted, weaving my fingers into his hair. "I knew that, yeah. But really, you want to be Santa?" I moved one hand down to his abs, and even though they weren't the washboard ones I'd first been acquainted with all those years ago, he was still firm there. "You don't even have a bowl full of jelly here."

"Oh, there are so many different ways I could take that, Miss Swan," he smirked, and I laughed. "I've got a bowl full of something for you, that's for sure."

I kissed him then, partly to shut him up, and partly because I'd been aching to all night. His lips were hard on mine, demanding... persuasive. He really, really wanted this, and I'd been stalling for long enough. He'd started asking me to be one of Santa's so-called "Ho Ho Hos" since we'd gotten together, and each year, I'd managed to dodge it with blowjobs and holiday vacations and babies. I'd run out of excuses, and there was the outfit, just waiting in my suitcase.

"Want me to go get dressed?" I whispered against his lips, when his tongue had finally disengaged mine.

"Fuck yes," he groaned, kissing me one more time, kneading my ass hard in his hands. No matter how many times I had a baby, he still insisted he loved my ass, and I guess I loved him for it, even if he was lying. "I guess I need to too."

"You're not gonna have a... a um... a beard, will you?" I asked reluctantly. When he'd first introduced this little fantasy of his, he'd presented it in porn form, full Santa costume, beard and all. I'd always found the notion disturbing; I mean, the song I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus still haunts me to this day, and I never once saw my mommy kissing anybody but my daddy.

"No beard," he promised, and I sighed in relief. "I want to be able to kiss you in places without it tickling."

"Oh, see that I can accept..." I giggled, still feeling the wetness between my legs. The desire part of this evening would be no problem whatsoever.

"Good," he laughed, and pulled away, turning to his own suitcase. I gulped. It was now or ever, I supposed.

I snatched the small bag I'd stashed the outfit in out of my suitcase, and brought it with me to the bathroom. It was childish, but I wanted to text Alice to gather courage. When she'd found me the little costume during a shopping trip earlier this month, she'd pushed me into buying it.

"Pleeease Bella, I'm huge and preggo and I haven't done the Santa thing in years and I miss it and you'll love it, I promise!" she'd begged.

"You've done the Santa thing before?" I'd asked in awkward fascination.

"God, tons of times," she'd said, flipping through the different styles. Who knew they'd make more than style of Elf-kinkery? "Jasper loves it. He says I'm small enough that it makes him feel like-"

"Stop it right there missy!" I'd exclaimed, flushing. I was a mother now, these weren't things I thought about too often. Alice and I usually talked about teething and school projects these days, and keeping our children harmonious on playdates. "So you don't think it's too... like... I don't know...?"

"It's fun," she promised, slight hint of nag in her voice. "Come on, Bella, I know for a fact you and Emm have done WAY kinkier."

"Well..." I hedged. That was true, but she didn't need to know that. "Still, I mean what if the kids walk in on us?"

"Like that's stopped you before?" She'd raised her eyebrows in amusement. "There's locks on doors for a reason." Thank God for that too.

Now as I stood in the bathroom, squeezing into the form-fitting corset, I was trying to see past the dark circles that live under any mother's eyes, past the hair with all the split ends and uneven bangs, past the stretch marks and freckles, and to the woman whose breasts weren't really all that bad considering. I could be a sexpot for my husband, or at least I could try. It's not like I worried about our sex life, but it was nice to spice up every once in awhile.

And this was something he wanted. I could do it for him.

I stood at took in my appearance now. I felt ridiculous, but I couldn't help but admit I looked pretty. And God knew no matter what Emmett looked like, I'd devour him. At the very least, I was going to be fucked within an inch of my life, and that was always a good thing. So... yeah. Now was the time. I literally sucked it up and swung the door open.

I cleared my throat once. "Oh Santa..."

**EmPOV**

OK, so maybe I've been fantasizing a little too long about my wife in a skimpy elf outfit... but come on. It's like, the ultimate holiday fantasy. The best gift a wife could give to a husband. Short of wrapping my dick in a bow, or the classic dick in a box, this was the one thing I'd thought about each Christmas. And now, finally, my gorgeous wife was going to deliver. And oh, I'd be delivering back just as much...

I could tell she thought it was silly, even as the bathroom door swung open and she stepped out. Bella was... fuck, a vision. Even in the long striped stockings and fuck-me-heels, which she WOULD be leaving on, and the big Santa hat that swam on her head (that could come off), Bella was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. She was more filled in than the woman I'd married, but she was real, she was the mother of my children, and she was looking amazingly curvy and hot in that costume.

I felt the crushed velvet of my Santa pants shift as my cock hardened.

Bella was flushing and shifting in the doorway, leaning her hand high above her head and twisting her heel in a pin-up angle. "Ahem, oh, Santa," she purred.

"Oh, this is going to be good," I said, without thinking. Her composure faltered just for a moment before she strode across the room towards me. She was looking determined, and I could tell that was going to be fuckawesome, for both of us.

"Santa, I can't seem to find the toys," she said in a slightly higher pitch voice than I was used to. "Do you know where they are?"

"Well..." I hadn't been expecting a storyline. This was going to be fun! "I have them right here. In my lap." I patted my thigh, drawing attention to my... sack.

Her eyes glinted as I played along. I'd left the jacket open to my bare chest, and hadn't bothered with the underwear beneath my pants. I could tell she was taking me all in on the bed, and she wasn't complaining any more than I was. Maybe, just maybe, she'd enjoy this too.

"Well there doesn't seem to be a lot," she said, climbing over the edge of my bed slowly, crawling on her hands and knees towards me. Fuck yes.

"Well actually, I just have one. And it's only for one person... one elf... that is, if she's been very, very good this year. And I've been told... it's MORE than enough for an elf on my Nice List."

"Well... what if I've been naughty too?" she asked, tilting her head. The Santa hat slid over one eye, which she brushed back quickly. Oh yeah, her pupils were dialated, dark and wanting. She was loving this now. She bit her lip as she waiting for my answer, making it even more berry-red and kissable than ever. We both wanted it, and soon.

"Well I think this could work for both," I said lamely. I wanted to cut to the chase, to touch her, feel her, fuck her. "If you come sit on Santa's lap, I'm sure he could show you."

As she crawled into my lap, settling right over my hard-on and shifting on purpose, she wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered, "This is exactly like one of the pornos you showed me."

"Are you complaining?" I asked, grinding slowly up against her, hands firmly on her hips, letting her feel every single inch that was waiting for her.

"No..." she said huskily, looking down into my eyes. There was love and lust there, things I was familiar with but tried my damndest to never take for granted. I worshipped this woman and I wanted to show her that tonight. After I fucked the hell out of her.

"Do you want to unwrap the uh, the package?" I asked, slipping back into character. I ground up into her again, for good measure.

Her little hand wrapped around my cock then, through my pants, and I groaned. Not gonna lie, the material felt good on my johnson, and her firm grip was certainly helping along. "Santa, it's so big!" she exclaimed, acting like she'd never touched a dick before in her life. Her wide eyes gazed up into mine as she said, "What kind of toy is this? A candy cane?"

I snorted with laughter internally. God she was good, even if she'd been embarrassed at first. "It's for making nice girls naughty."

"Ooh Santa, is this package all for me?" She cupped my balls, massaging them lightly with the heel of her hand. She even tilted her tits up closer to my face. I loved how creamy and big they were, and I gave into my urge to lick the tops of them slowly.

"That's all for you," I said, pinching her nipple over her clothes, making her shudder. The silk was soft, but nothing like her skin. "You can have a closer look if you want."

"What will Mrs. Claus think?" Bella smirked at me as she sat up, straddling my knees and fiddling with the front tie of my Santa pants.

"I think Mrs. Claus is very amenable to the idea of gift giving..." I said, before hissing as she pulled me free, shoving my pants down to my knees, and immediately swallowed my dick into her mouth. "Fuck!" That was exactly what Santa needed...

"Oh Santa," she moaned, gliding her lips up and down my shaft, working me in the way only she could, using every trick she knew would work. "You're so big, I love my present." Her teeth played a dangerous game of pain and pleasure, which she knew I secretly loved, before her lips wrapped around my, erm, Christmas balls. I was painfully hard, and when she came back up, she lapped up the precum there for her. More sucking from her, and many more groans from me, filled the room. I was coming undone, and fast, but I wanted to really give her her gift before I really lost it.

"Stand up," I said, and she pulled away, doing as I asked, looking ready and needy. "How do you want the rest of your gift baby?"

"I want to ride you," she said quickly as she untied the front of her laced-up corset. She kept it open just so I could see her hardened nipples, and fuck, it made me harder than before. The striped panties came off next, leaving her in the corset, stockings and heels. "Santa, I want your cock in my pussy."

Jesus fucking Christ. She was going to kill me with this dirty talk. I was the luckiest bastard on this fucking planet. "Then climb on my lap again," I said, and she did, positioning and impaling herself slowly on me. Holy shit. She was so wet and ready, and I felt bad that so far this had all been about me. Hazily as she rotated her hips around my cock, I realized that I hadn't even kissed her yet. That had to be rectified right fucking now.

My lips crushed down hard against hers, drawing her tongue roughly into my mouth. She responded immediately, moaning and riding me harder, pulling me to her by the collar of my Santa suit. "Baby," she moaned against my lips. "Fuck me harder Emmett!"

Nothing was more powerful than hearing her name out of her lips as we fucked, and suddenly I wasn't deep enough, hard enough. I wanted to pound her into this bed, and I knew she wanted it too. I rolled us over quickly, not pulling out, before settling between her thighs and holding her hands above her head. Her breasts bounced free and she cried out as I pushed into her faster than ever. Her heels dug into my ass as she pulsed around me; I could tell she was as close as I was. This was frantic, needy, desperate. I bit down on her nipple and she came. I don't think either of us had been this worked up in... well, years.

"Emmett," she cried, reaching down between us to play with her clit. "Make me cum again, please!"

This time I went for her neck, nipping and tasting and reaching down to push her fingers aside to play with her clit. "Jesus baby," I groaned.

"I know... don't stop," she panted. "I'm so close."

"Me too..." It didn't take long, just a few more swipes of my finger over her clit, and she came undone in my arms again, and I followed moments later. She felt so fucking good, and this was just... Wow.

"Wow," she panted as I rolled off of her. We were both still (mostly) fully clothed, and sweat was beading on my brow. I turned immediately back to her, kissing her neck and licking the salt from her skin. "OK, that went better than I planned," she chuckled. "That was amazingly hot."

I smirked before tilting her head to mine to kiss her softly. "Thank you for that." She was everything I wanted in this world and more. And she'd just given me a fucking amazing Christmas present.

"Thank you... wow," she said again. "I sure didn't expect that... Santa." She giggled and wrapped herself around me. I was ready for her again, but this time, as us. We pulled off each other's clothes slowly, kissing and touching, and when I put my mouth on her, she sighed and arched her back. We made love slowly, knowing each other perfectly, whispering promises and love to each other until we came together, quietly. Yeah, it wasn't spectacular or fancy, and I might sound like a sap, but this was us. I could never make apologies for that.

It was too cold to lay in bed naked, so after we cleaned up, we hopped into our PJs and snuggled close. Forks might not have snow at Christmas, but there was a definite nip in the air tonight. Bella was passed out almost as soon as our heads hit the pillow, letting me spoon her as she snored lightly. We'd had a long day, and tomorrow was going to be even better. Our kids would be up before the crack of dawn, and I was still just as into opening gifts as I was when I was six.

My wife, my kids, my family... An awesome sex fantasy come to life... This was a damn good Christmas. Best ever. Until next year.

I'd make sure she kept the stockings.


End file.
